


Watch Your Step.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [17]
Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Clueless Joey, Cute, Don't Text and Walk, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Evil Cyclist, Fluffy, Gay, I love this couple, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Protective Todd, Slash, Todd goes 0 to 100 real quick for Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “Watch your step.”





	Watch Your Step.

**17\. “Watch your step.”**

* * *

"Ahh!" 

Joey Rooney screamed as he felt someone grip his waist yanking him closer. Joey was pulled sideways, as a large muscular arm wrapped around his waist holding him securely. 

"Watch where you going!" Todd Stetson hissed at the cyclist that sped past the boys not bothering to slow down.

Joey went bug eyed as Todd dragged him closer. One of his larger hands gripping Joey's waist while the other held half of his face. Todd's eyes scanned Joey head to toe twice making the nerdy boy flustered.

"What?" 

"Are you trying to get hurt." Todd hissed.

Joey's mind took a moment before he caught up with the situation. His eyes found the speeding cyclist and then added his path if Todd didn't intervene like he did, he would be a Joey cake.

"God, I should go find that idiot. He didn't even-" Todd hissed.

"Todd," Joey cut off the bigger of the two ranting "thank you."

Todd Stetson froze before turning bashful, rubbing the back of his throat. Moving forward pressing a kiss to Joey's cheek, "Watch your step." Todd ordered.

Joey blushed as he held his hand to his cheek as Todd walked away.


End file.
